Nikolai (Modern Warfare)
::For the WWII Russian tank commander, see Nikolai Badanov. For the Russian soldier in Nazi Zombies, see Nikolai Belinski. Nikolai, sometimes referred to as Codename: NikolaiBlackout pre-level chatter., is a Russian informant amongst Imran Zakhaev's Ultranationalists and ally of the SAS in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. He is voiced by Sven Holmberg.Confirmed at Modern Warfare 2 credits:file:Mw2 cast.png Biography Cold War Through dialogue from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, (in the level "The Enemy Of My Enemy"), it appears that while Nikolai was in the Red Army, he took part in the Soviet-Afghan War. During this war, which lasted from 1979 to 1989, the Soviets attempted to protect the Marxist regime in Kabul from Islamic guerrillas. It is also implied that he was in the air forces. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare In the "Blackout" mission, the SAS team under Captain Price must find and rescue him before the Ultranationalists can execute him for spying. He was informing the British from the Ultranationalist camp until his cover was blown. He helped to start the entire chain of events in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, as it was he that supplied the intel for the cargo ship mission. In "Hunted", the Black Hawk he and the team were aboard is shot down before they've left the area, and he is forced to fight alongside the team with no gear except the AK-74u he was found with. Finally, under cover of AC-130 fire, he is evacuated by a second helicopter airlift to a safe house in Hamburg, and his last mention in the game is a loading cutscene in which he sends the S.A.S. the coordinates to a safehouse in Azerbaijan. Nikolai is seen carrying an AK-74u during "Blackout" and "Hunted". According to the text on "Blackout" loading cutscene, he is a former Red Army Senior Sergeant. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In "The Hornet's Nest", the stranded Task Force 141 team is left without a helicopter; they have Nikolai come rescue them. Nikolai's Pave Low tries to land, but heavy RPG fire made the landing zone 'too hot' or dangerous. Soap ordered Nikolai to wave off, as they would find a secondary extraction point. Roach, when running and keeping up with the Task Force, falls from the roof delaying the exit. Roach quickly rushes throughout the favela evading enemy forces, reaches the rooftops, and jumps to grab onto the ladder as Nikolai safely extracts the team. In "The Enemy Of My Enemy", Nikolai extracts Price and Soap from the Boneyard under fire in a C-130 before they ram their jeep into the back of the plane. Nikolai drops off Price and Soap at Site Hotel Bravo in "Just Like Old Times", but despite being told it was a one-way flight, he returns to rescue them in "Endgame". Nikolai plays a bigger role in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, than in its prequel, and it seems he is quite adept at flying multiple vehicles though it is unknown how he got hold of a Pave Low, an AC-130, and a Little Bird. It is currently unknown where Nikolai flies the Little Bird to after departing with Soap and Price at the end of the game, though he mentions a "Safehouse". Locations Before Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *Afghanistan - Took part in the Soviet-Afghan War. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *Cacasus Mountains - Rescued by Captain Price's Bravo Team. *Western Russia - Shot down but evacuated to Hamburg. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *Rio De Janiero, Brazil - Evacauted Soap's team in a Pave Low. *Kandahar, Afghanistan - Rescued Soap and Price from the airfield. *Site Hotel Bravo, Afghanistan - Rescues a heavily wounded MacTavish and Price and takes them to a "secret place". Quotes Trivia * His name is still unknown, as in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, he is referred to as Codename: Nikolai, hinting that Nikolai may not be his real name. * It is mentioned in the level "The Enemy Of My Enemy" in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 that Nikolai took part in the Soviet invasion of Afghanistan, fighting for the Soviets. This also means that he is fairly old to still be in combat some twenty years later, he must be atleast about 38 in Modern Warfare 2. * It is unknown how, but Nikolai manages to procure a Little Bird helicopter, a Pave Low, and an C-130 transport airplane (Which is different from an AC-130) throughout the course of the game. It is possible that he is a member of some form of remnant underground loyalists whom have contacts in high places. * In "The Enemy Of My Enemy", he says he is not getting paid enough to crash his plane. This could mean he was hired by Task Force 141, rather than being an official member. He also could have simply been talking about his salary, or he was joking. * Nikolai looks very different in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 in "Endgame" than he did in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare in "Blackout", although this could be because of the five year time gap. Nikolai seems to have much shorter hair and some heavy stubble. His appearance may also be different because in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare he is encountered after being a prisoner, apparently suffering from physical abuse, and possibly from malnutrition. * Since the Ultranationalists now control Russia, and Nikolai had betrayed them during the civil war, it is safe to assume that he is living in hiding outside of Russia. This place is possibly where he takes Soap and Price to hide during the end of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. * Nikolai turns out to be a very important character in the story. He saves main characters from certain death on three occasions and is one of the few people that stays loyal to the protagonists. *Nikolai stands at six foot two inches, as mentioned in Blackout. Appearances *(2 games) **''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' (First appearance) **''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' References Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:SAS Members Category:Cod4 characters Category:Task Force 141 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters